Miss You
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: When blue eyes opened again the world was black, or maybe it was just the blind fold.-The cold whisper seemed almost desperate. It was as if he were asking Roxas if he could finally have what he wanted rather than telling him. For AkuRoku Day!


**Rating:**M for Mansex! (NOT Xemnas!)

**Warnings:**Yaoi (which is not Shounen ai. Yaoi has sex! I don't know if it's really sex I wrote though) oddness, super!AU

**Pairing: **RokuAku (technically)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it then Kairi never would have existed, Roxas would have seperated from Sora and saved Axel, and Leon would not be Leon. (He'd be Squall!)

**Note:** So I'll be on a mandatory camping trip that my entire famliy takes every year. If you are living within three states of our parents you have to come or be terminally ill. I think I might be able to over come my writers block on OW,AS during this trip though! Either way, I promise I'll post something on it when I get back, even if it is a crappy half-assed something.

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!! **(a day late)

00000000000000

Roxas grunted as the red head slammed into him once more.

"Do you remember yet Roxas?"

Blood dripped from a gash in his side and the world was flickering around him. There was the arena, there was flame. There was Seifer shouting at him, there was this red headed man slicing him up.

"Who are you Roxas? Who am I?"

Blue eyes flickered as the impact of another attack slammed him so hard into the ground he bounced.

"Why don't you call on some real weapons Roxas? That foam bat isn't going to do much to me!"

His vision blurred, darkened on the edges.

"Come on Roxas! Fight me, damn it!"

The struggle bat slipped from his fingers and the red head tensed, waiting for a proper attack. Roxas could feel _something_ balancing inside himself. Teetering between this life and another. It tipped and with it Roxas fell forward, his face connecting painfully with the heated arena floor.

"Pathetic."

Black.

0

When blue eyes opened again the world was black, or maybe it was just the blind fold. He could feel his hands tied together behind a chair, his ankles attached to chair's legs.

Something was niggling at his mind, squirming to get out, to escape, but he shoved it back and listened for anything that could help him escape. Nothing. Just the hum of insects and the light breathing of whoever had captured him.

Then footsteps were echoing around the room and Roxas turned his head unerringly to the figure approaching him. He may not remember it, but his body was certainly used to the advanced senses one needed to survive in a battle of Heartless and Nobodies.

"So you're awake Roxas?"

He stiffened as he recognized the voice.

"Axel."

The steps stopped, then started up again.

"Heh. I'd ask if you remembered now, but I have the feeling you'd only try to trick me again. That really _hurt_ you know, tricking me into thinking my _best friend_ was back."

Roxas felt something tinge inside of himself, but it was pale and insubstantial, almost like watered down syrup. The same color and flavor, but all together unsatisfying.

"It doesn't matter though. You're back and I can have you all to myself for now. I can finally have what I want."

The cold whisper seemed almost desperate. It was as if he were asking Roxas if he could finally have what he wanted rather than telling him. That something tinged again, stronger this time, and Roxas flinched at the impact.

"_What do you want Roxy? We've got Santa all tied up in the next room and his entire toy shop is free for our use."_

"_I want you to stop calling me Roxy, Axel. And hand me that wrench okay? I have to switch out this gear if we're going to turn all the toys he makes into Heartless for Christmas."_

Breath was fanning over his face, soft lips touching his cheek.

"Back Roxas? You weren't paying any attention to me at all."

A warm hand touched his chest and Roxas jerked in surprise. He could have sworn he was wearing some kind of leather coat before!

"See? You didn't even notice me unzipping your jacket. You're just lucky I would rather have your attention on me or I would have gone for the pants too."

A tearing pain in his head made him breath out harshly. Axel either didn't notice or didn't care as his lips were still trailing down the column of Roxas' neck.

"I missed you, ya know?"

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true! I would…"_

Heat shot through his body as a mouth nibbled delicately at his nipple. Roxas arched into the touch, to confused and pained to be worried about someone he didn't know molesting him.

"_Hey Roxas! I found one of your Samurai in my room! What the hell?"_

"_Did you kill it?"_

A cry rang out as Axel bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Axel! Ahh!"

"Heh, that's right Roxy. You want this. Tell me that you want this."

Agony, unending, all encompassing, agony raced through his veins.

"_What's that Roxas?"_

"_My name is Axel, got it memorized?"_

"_You shouldn't make it so easy Roxas!"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_Where are you going Roxy?"_

"_What do you want Roxy?"_

"_I would…"_

"_Roxas."_

"_Roxas!"_

"_ROXAS!!"_

"AXEL!"

Energy crackled over his skin as he came down from the high his memories had caused. He could feel Axel slowly coming toward him again. Shaking hands settled themselves on his chest and Axel leaned forward to gently suck on Roxas' ear lobe.

"Yes Roxy?"

Roxas didn't answer. He sat in the chair, heaving for breath and groaning quietly when Axel's mouth began to explore again. He bonelessly let himself be picked up and carried to a bed, absently wondering when he'd been untied from the chair.

His Organization XIII coat had fallen off sometime during the move and he sluggishly realized that Axel had unzipped his pants too.

"Why did you leave Roxas? Why couldn't you just stay? I would have helped you, I would been there! Instead that bastard snatched you up and took away your memories."

Roxas gasped and arched weakly off the bed as a hand closed around him. His blue eyes flickered behind the blind fold, slowly noggin from the haze they'd been in.

Lips replaced the hand and he managed to find enough strength to fist the to red hair. Pleasure was rapidly replacing the haze that had managed to fade and Roxas wondered why he'd been fighting Axel in Twilight Town.

"Axel!" He gasped, hips jerking helplessly.

Axel pulled off and Roxas felt the bed shift as the red head moved up his body to properly kiss him. The spice and burn of Axel's lips made Roxas' own frozen ones tingle.

"You could have had this if you stayed. You wouldn't have had to wait so long."

The words ghosted breath over cheeks, lips, neck, ear. Then clever teeth were nibbling on his ear lobe again and the hand in Axel's hair tightened once more.

"Axel, why?" The murmur was barely there, but Axel had to have heard it because he stopped nibbling on Roxas' ear.

"I wanted you to stay Roxy and the I wanted you to _come back_. I told you I would miss you. But you didn't believe me, did you? So I have to _prove_ I missed you."

Axel ground himself against Roxas' hip and heat suddenly flared through the smaller nobody. With a mighty push he managed to roll Axel onto his back and quickly moved to straddle the red head. A strong, pale hand reached up to jerk the blindfold down and reveal molten blue eyes.

They smoldered as they stared into surprised green and Roxas smirked darkly at the other Nobody.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Roxy?" He purred.

Axel's eyes widened further and reached up, as if to pull the blond down. Roxas wouldn't allow that though, trapping thin wrists above Axel's head.

"No, Axel. You said you missed me? Said you wanted me to come back?"

Roxas' other hand made quick work of undoing Axel's coat and pants.

"Well, you've got your wish haven't you?"

He crushed his lips to Axel's and shoved the red heads pants as far down as he could manage with only one hand. When that wasn't enough to get them to his knees, Roxas brought one leg up and used his foot to push them the rest of the way down to Axel's ankles.

"Roxas?"

The blond ignored the question and trailed his lips down Axel's stomach. He paused briefly to circle the belly button, dipped his tongue inside, and made sure to rub his arm against Axel's length as he stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth.

Saliva dripped from his hand, trailing down Axel's cock coldly. Roxas pulled his fingers out and circled the taller Nobodies entrance with one.

"I'm going to let your hands go now Axel." He murmured. The other didn't seem to notice, to busy trying to impale himself on the finger that was slowly moving in and out of his body.

Roxas smiled against the penis rubbing over his mouth as the sheets shifted, letting him know that the hands he'd just freed had tangled themselves up.

A second finger was pushed in and Roxas let his tongue slink out and paint little designs over the heated flesh straining in front of his face. Axel was making small noises now, barely managing to stop himself from writhing on the bed, and Roxas felt himself twitch at the little pleasured sounds.

The third finger was pushed in and a keen erupted from Axel's throat.

"Damn it Roxy, hurry! Want you so baaad." He groaned.

"Don't call me Roxy, Axel." The blond breathed into Axel's ear and pushed himself in to the hilt. It was painful, it was tight, but neither could think of it as anything but perfect.

"Move."

"Yes."

And Roxas did.

Their bodies glistened under the flickering light of a candle, the only thing Axel felt safe using when he wanted dim lighting. Said Nobody was gently smoothing his hand up and down Roxas' back as the blond caught his breath on Axel's chest.

"I was on my way to get you."

The mumble disturbed the peaceful silence and Axel stopped rubbing to glance down at him. He felt to languid to do anything else.

"When DiZ caught me. I was coming here to ask if yo wanted to come with me. I missed you complaining about the Heartless, or how quiet I was, or how your feet hurt, or anything really. It was very quiet without you." Roxas mumbled.

Axel grinned up at the ceiling. "Admit it Roxy, you just missed looking at my hot ass." He yelped as Roxas bit his pectoral in punishment for the nick name.

"Yeah. I missed that too. Now go to sleep idiot."

"Love you too Roxy."

0000000000000000000

So? What did you think? Review and teeeellllll me!! I'm excited because I think I might be breaking out of my writers block!! YAY!!

Taku


End file.
